


Early Sunsets

by Miss_Oswald



Category: My Chemical Romance, Speed (1994), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Oswald/pseuds/Miss_Oswald
Summary: High school misfit, Frank Iero, expects his life to turn into a dreadful snore-fest when he moves from grimy New Jersey to Forks, Washington. Then he meets Gerard Way, a stupid beautiful but mysterious punk, who he becomes immediately infatuated with. And Frank, on that dumb bitch juice, enters into a dangerous romance with his immortal soulmate.This is literally just Twilight, but with Frerard.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know Twilight is garbage. But it's also entertaining and nostalgic garbage. I honestly fucking love Twilight. It's like comfort food, even though you know it's bad for you. And I just really wanted to re-read it, but with My Chem instead of Bella and Edward. So I'm writing it and decided to share it in case anyone else had the same urge.

PREFACE

 

I thought about death a lot. All jokes aside, being emo kind of did that to a person. But never had I expected for it to go anything like this.

I pressed my back up against the wall, as if that would help. There was nowhere I could go. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He’d catch me before I could even take a single step, and snap my legs in half.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I thought back to that moment of peace, when I first arrived in Forks. All that green. All the beauty. I knew I would still be alive if I never stepped foot into the town that I once hated so much. But I was stupid enough to admit that I would do it all over again. _He_ made it worth it. The short life I had with him, damn it all, I’d rather have known him and died for it, than never have met him at all.

The man across the room stalked towards me as I huddled against the wall. This was it.

Fucking vampires, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating once a week. (Edit: No I'm not lol. I find if I need to keep to a schedule, the more likely I am to then dread writing and the longer it takes. So, I don't know when I'll be uploading, but I have hopes of finishing this entire fic. I can't wait till we get that juicy vampire action.)
> 
> The plot will also be the same, and it's gonna be a weird mash-up of characters. And yes, we're keeping Jacob Black as Jacob Black because:
> 
> 1: We're not gonna be white washing a native tribe and
> 
> 2: I really, really want to see Frank interact with Jacob fucking Black lol.


	2. Disenchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep the writing as close to Meyer's style as possible, since I feel like a lot of what made Twilight so addictive was just that. (Though I do put my own voice to use as well.)

_Misfits_ was blaring out of the open car windows as we screamed the lyrics out loud into the sunny New Jersey sky. I had my feet up on the dash, using my knees as a drum kit. My mom used the steering wheel as hers.

In the buttfuck of Washing State, there was a small town named Forks. I would normally be able to appreciate the doom-and-gloom weather that permanently resided there, but not when it was a place I would have to call home. Instead of Jersey. But now, home would be in the very place my mother escaped from with me when I was just a few months old. I never really spent much time there, except for the occasional summer week-long visits when I was a kid. 

It was Forks that I now banished myself to—an action that was on par with every horror movie I’ve ever watched.

I fucking loved Jersey. I loved the noise and the underground clubs. I loved the grimy, sprawling city. 

“You don’t gotta go. We can figure something else out.” Ma understood my distaste for Forks better than anyone else. 

Whenever I looked at her, I saw a lot of myself. Same dark hair, though hers was a touch longer. Metal in her face, just like me. Black eyeliner and neck tattoos. How could I leave my best friend in the entire world? Well, it was simple. My mom gave up her dreams when she became pregnant with me. It was only fair that, now that I was older, I gave her back her chance. Didn’t mean it wasn’t probably the hardest decision I ever made. 

“Nah, I’m good. Besides, I should probably spend more time with Charlie anyway,” I lied. I felt as good as a nail through my foot. I wanted nothing more than to go on tour with mom, but I was in school. And there was no way in hell I was gonna let her put her dream on hold for any longer because of me. 

She looked unconvinced. I knew she felt guilty about dropping me off on my dad, but that was bullshit. She had been putting me before herself in every circumstance for my entire existence—16 long ass years. She deserved to put herself first for once. 

“I’ll see you soon,” she insisted. “You can come home whenever you want—I’ll come right back as soon as you need me.”

But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.

“Don’t worry about me,” I urged. I was already fiending for a smoke. First thing first, as soon as I got to Charlie’s, I gotta find a nice spot where I can go to feed my habit in secret. “Besides, it’ll give me a chance to get my own music done.”

She clenched her jaw, something she always did when she was trying not to cry. As hard as it was for me to let her go, I knew it was even harder for her. 

She hugged me tightly, pressing a kiss onto my forehead. When she pulled away she started messing with my hair, pushing the fringe away from my eyes. 

“Okay, fuck.” She shook her head. “I’m gonna miss you, kid.”

A wave of emotion came over me and pin pricks of tears formed at the corner of my eyes. 

“I’m gonna miss you too. I love you, Ma. Now get outta here before I start clinging to your leg and crying,” I said, and we both gave out a deflated chuckle,. 

“Right. Okay. Love you, Frankie. Don’t go getting all normal on me okay? I need my weird kid for when I get back.” 

She tried to play it off as a joke but I knew the truth. She didn’t want me to live her mistake. Flush my dreams down the toilet for a small town love and a small town life. Forks had a way of draining all the passion out of you.

“Ditto, alright?”

 

It was a five and a half hour flight from New Jersey to Washington, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn’t bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though. I was a little worried.

I never really understood what my parents saw in each other. If I didn’t exist, I wouldn’t have believed that they were ever together. My mom was a crazy party animal with a riot girl streak, and my dad was a quiet man who liked to live the simple life. 

Charlie was really excited about the whole thing though, which made me feel pretty guilty. There he was, stoked that his son was coming ‘home’ to stay for a while, something that I’ve never done in my entire life. And it was only because it was the best decision for my mom. He wasn’t really a part of the equation. He was just an easy solution to a problem. 

He was waiting for me when I walked out of the airport, leaning against a cruiser. Police Chief Iero. I always figured I’d end up in a cop car. Not like this though.

He gave me one of those ‘we’re men, so we can’t really hold each other because that might be gay’ kind of hugs, when I strolled up to the car.

“It’s good to see you, Frank,” he said, smiling. “I almost didn’t recognize you,” he said, giving me a once over. I guess the piercings, the eyeliner, and the tight black jeans through him for a bit of a loop. “How’s Angie?”

“Ma’s great,” no need to bring up the fact that she’s in a band and going on tour. Charlie didn’t really get the music scene. “It’s good to see you too, Pops.”

Charlie helped me carry my shit into his cruiser. I didn’t care too much about clothes, so most of the big stuff was my music equipment. My guitar Pansy, my fuzz pedals, and my small amp. A knapsack full of CDs. And books. A shit tonne of books, since I knew there was fuck all to do in Forks.

It wasn’t long until we were driving to Forks, in silence, because neither of us really knew what to say. It was safe to say I got my awkward, shy streak from Charlie.

Fuck, the place looked so green though. From dewy grass, to the moss that covered the earth and tree trunks, to the leaves that were so lush and dense you could barely see the sky. It was gorgeous. I could definitely understand the appeal, from all the green to the rain to the air that was so fresh that it made my polluted lungs feel ten times better. Despite how I really felt, a peaceful feeling flooded me, from my skull to my toes.

This place looked like something out of a video game.

An eternity later, we made it to Charlie’s place. It was kinda weird to me that he lived in the same house that he had when he married my mom and had me. If it effected him in any negative way, wouldn’t he want to get the fuck away? Not stay in the same halls where his wife and kid used to live?

I chewed on my lip ring in confusion when we pull up in the driveway, and there, sitting in the extra spot, was a beat up but kind of badass truck.

“Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?” La Push is a tiny Native American reservation on the coast.

I blinked. “Uh… yeah. I think. Your fishing buddy?” I used to hate that when I was a kid. I would throw a fit whenever him and dad would go out on the water. I’d yell at them to leave the fish alone.

“Well, I figured you’d like a car of your own. It’s a good truck, got it for cheap too. Billy didn’t have use for it anymore.”

“Did you… did you buy it for me?” 

Charlie shrugged a single shoulder. “Of course, honey. You needed a homecoming gift, after all. I want you to be happy here.”

I swallowed, feeling awkward. Obviously, I was grateful. Stupid grateful. But I could feel Charlie’s desperate desire for me to like it in Forks so I wouldn’t just up and desert him again. He bought me a car. I knew he was my dad, but it felt too big of a gift. Especially from someone I didn’t really know all that well. 

“Shit, that’s… That’s rad. Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it.” I said, looking in his direction.

“No thanks necessary,” he said, waving it off. “Do you like it? It’s a Chevy.”

I didn’t know shit about cars, but it was a rusted, faded red with a big bulbous cab and it looked like it belonged in a junk yard. Needless to say, it was perfect.

“I love it! Really. It’s awesome.” 

It was even better since I wouldn’t have to choose between skateboarding two miles to school in the pouring rain, or hitching a ride in the Police Chief’s car. Nothing slowed down traffic like a cop car.

“I’m glad you like it,” Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.

It took a few trips to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was pretty much exactly how I left it all those years ago. The dark wooden floor, the light blue walls covered in a few punk posters, the peaked ceiling, the almost-white pink curtains stained yellow from the sun. The bed was pushed up, headboard first, against the window, and a desk sat by the opposite wall in the corner. To my surprise, the desk now held a second-hand desktop computer from what looked like the 90s. A yellow telephone sat beside it, even though my mom already gave me a cell phone to contact her.

Charlie left me to it as I unpacked, probably sensing I needed the space. What was equally as probable was that he need time to adjust himself as well. I took Pansy out of her case and carefully laid her down on the bed. I put my stacks of CDs and my walkman on the bedside table. On the floor on the other side of the bed, I balanced my books into multiple tall towers. I sniffed my pits and then pulled off my shirt to replace it was a less rank one. I sniffed again. Good enough.

I didn’t even want to think about tomorrow, but it was unavoidable. Forks High School had three hundred students… Three hundred in the entire fucking school. There were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together—their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new guy from the big city, a curiosity, a freak. 

Maybe if I looked like a respectable small town boy, I could use that to my advantage. All clean cut and polite, boyish with a youthful positivity. 

Instead, I looked like a punk piece of shit. Dark hair cut into the ever popular fringe in the emo circles back home, skin tight jeans that were ripped at the knees, fingernails painted black and metal hoops in my face. Ears stretched with black plugs and a swagger that my mom said made me look ‘kind of like a douchebag.’ Bless her.

I wasn’t going to fit in. That was fine. I had a few places back home that really made it feel like home—dive bars, industrial yards, basement concerts—but I doubt I’d get any of that here. 

Whatever. It was best this way. I’d fade into the background, hopefully. I’d be a strange thing to look at, but that was it. No friends. No cliques to get into. And definitely no hot ass goths to stalk. 

I’ll be a wallflower.

 

                                                                                                    

 

Charlie was gone by the time I got up. He left me a note on the retro-looking fridge saying: _Good luck! You’ll do great!_

I wandered through the house, feeling like a ghost here. It was bizarre to see the pictures of my mom, Charlie, and myself, up on the fireplace mantle. It was not the life I had. It felt like it belonged to someone else. And it was obvious Charlie was still in love with my mom, longing for a life he was promised, but never had.

The kitchen was the same. Grey linoleum floor, a small diner-style steel table with mismatched chairs, and bright yellow cabinets splattered with grey paint. I could picture mom here now, younger and pregnant, whipping grey paint onto the cabinets and probably covering herself in it too. 

He didn’t change a single thing in this house in all the years I’d come here. It was weird.

I needed a smoke.

I pulled on my sweater that was hanging by the door—which had two patches of Leather-face on each peck that I sewed on myself—and headed out into the rain. Converse were an awful idea in this type of weather, but I didn’t have any other footwear. I tugged my backpack higher up on my shoulder and jammed my car keep into the keyhole. My car key, to my very own truck. 

A wave of tobacco hit me as soon I sat into the nice, dry seat. Perfect. I lit up right away, fumbling around with the need of it.

The first hit made my head spin. It had been a few days since I last had a smoke. I leaned back against the fabric seat, my head lolling against the soft headrest. A wave of ease and release came over me. I look another drag, inhaling deep and blowing it out into the car. The grey smoke swirled around the dashboard. 

I started the truck up and was pleasantly surprised when the radio turned out to work. I found a crackly station that spewed out something that sounded like grunge and smoked the rest of my cigarette, happily and longingly.

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad. Ha.

The school was a bitch to find. It looked nothing like the ones back home. Forks High was a fourth of the size I was used to, and looked more like an old folk’s recreational centre with its red brick and boring, old style structure. There were no chain-link fences. No metal detectors to be found. 

I parked and made my way into the front doors and slipped into the room titled MAIN OFFICE. 

An older red-haired woman looked up at my arrival. Her gaze turned from bored to excited. That wasn’t a good sign.

“You’re the chief’s boy, aren’t you?” She asked, a lightness in her eyes. 

Shit. So I was news around here, huh? Son of the Chief’s slightly ex-wife, come home at last.

“Guilty,” I admit, looking around the office. The amount of greenery in this place alone rivalled the forest just outside.

“Here’s your schedule, and a map.” She handed over the documents. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could. “Just make sure you get your teachers to sign this slip, and bring it back after your last period.”

“Cool. Thanks.” 

Studying the map, I made my way to my first class. It was still early, so the hallways were mostly deserted. I took my time getting there, looking at all the cars in the parking lot through the wall of windows. Most of them were pretty old, like mine. I didn’t care about having the flashiest car, but it was nice to know that I wouldn’t be getting made fun of for being low-income. The nicest car here was a shiny Pontiac Firebird Trans Am—something I only knew because it was my mom’s favourite car—and it stood out.

By the time I made it to the right room, the other teenagers had flooded in. I followed a line of them and handed my note to the teacher to sign. His nameplate read: Mr Mason. Thankfully, he sent me to the back without introducing me to the class. As soon as I sat down, I could see a dozen pairs of eyes pretending not to stare at me. I chewed on my lip, hunching down into my seat.

I hoped they were staring at me because I was new, and not because I was a boy who liked nail polish and make up. I really wasn’t in the mood to getting into a fight with some closed-minded fuck. I figured I would be one of the only kids wearing the stranger type of clothing, but _no one_ else? Really? I was the only weird kid in school?

I scanned the reading list the teacher game me. It was the usual stuff: Shakespeare, Brontë, Dickens, Austen. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on until the end of class.

“You’re Franklin Iero, right?” a soft voice asked.

I looked up to find a gangly asian girl with long black hair and dimples staring back at me. 

“Frank,” I corrected. 

“Where’s your next class?” 

I had to check my schedule. “Uh, Government, with Jefferson.” 

More curious eyes turned to size me up.

“I’m headed that way. I can take you.” She held out her hand, fingernails painted a glittery lilac. “I’m Erica.”

I smiled and shook her hand. “Rad. Thanks.”

We gathered our gear and slipped out of the room. I couldn’t help but notice a pair of teens directly on our heels. 

“Forks is pretty different from New Jersey, huh? I looked it up at the library. I couldn’t imagine living there. It’s so… industrial.” She confessed, glancing at me with a sheepish grin.

I liked her.

“Yeah, it’s definitely a steel city. I love it though. It’s my type of vibe.” 

Her eyebrows raised up. “I noticed. You’re a strange looking fella, Frank. In a good way.” 

“You don’t get my type here often, I’m guessing.” I let out my infamous pot giggle. Ma loved to make fun of me for it, even though it endeared her to no end.

“Oh, not often. But,” she gave me a once over, looking wistful. “Yeah. You’d fit right in with them.” 

Them? Who’s them?

“Here we are,” she said, siding up next to an open door, gesturing me inside. “I gotta get going. Hopefully we’ll have some other classes together.” A blush crept onto her cheeks.

Before I knew it, she was waving me good-bye and I was being ushered into the classroom.

_Who’s them?_

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. I was quickly becoming acclimated with my fellow students, who were starting to look more and more familiar with each passing lecture. I knew the place was small, but shit. 

Jessica, a girl who sat beside me in my last two classes, dragged me with her to the cafeteria for lunch. She introduced me to everyone she could, showing me off like I was a new toy. I didn’t really mind. Though I would prefer to be alone, it was best not to be a loner on your first day. That often started a reputation. She sat me down beside her after we collected our food. 

It was there when I first saw them. And I couldn’t _not_ look.

They were way across the room, as far away from where I was sitting as you could get. Sat in the corner were five people. They weren’t talking, and they weren’t eating. And they, unlike everyone else in this bloody school, hadn’t even shot even the slightest of glances at me. But that wasn’t what made me stare.

The all stood out like, well, a bunch of misfits in an otherwise clean-cut town. The tallest one caught my eye first, simply because he had a hairstyle I could seriously appreciate: blond, shaved at the sides, with a faux-hawk on top. A style I always wanted but didn’t have the balls to do. The tattoo on his neck didn’t hurt either. The lanky boy sitting beside him on the table top was all sharp lines: jutting hip bones, cutting jawline, and razored brown hair that was tucked under a pair of glasses. The last boy was muscular but lithe, with an untidy mop of black hair. He wore black from head to toe, tight, revealing, and rimmed his eyes with black. He looked like the poster child of emo culture, the wet dream of every vampire-loving teen.

The girls were just as wicked looking. The taller one looked like she could kick my ass and I would let her, with her combat boots and fingers decorated by rings. She was a dark fantasy of Britney Spears: black hair in pigtails, hot red lipstick, school-girl skirt and fishnets. The short girl was curvier and had cute features. She also looked like she had a solid right hook. Her hair was as equally dark as the other girl’s, but cropped short and sprouting in every direction. 

Despite how different they all looked, they were exactly the same. They were crazy pale, as if they’ve never set foot in the sun. Their eyes all looked so dark they appeared to be black, almost demon-like. Their fair skin also had a purplish tone under their eyes, as if they were recovering from broken noses. And they looked perfect. Like every part of them was carved by stone. Like they all were mothered by Aphrodite. 

The more I looked at them, the more I felt comfortable. From their tattoos to their black clothes to their eye makeup (and not just the girls’). These were my kind of people. But also so far out of my league.

They were all so beautiful. All the romance books I ever read were put to shame by the absolute, ridiculous perfection these people had. They were devastatingly, inhumanly gorgeous. People shouldn’t just be able to look like that. It was bullshit. What the actual fuck. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful—maybe the perfect short-haired girl, or the black haired boy.

“What’s their story?” I asked Jessica, who’s eyes immediately lit up. 

She leaned in closer to me, lowering her voice. “That’s Gerard, Mikey, and Lindsey Way, and Bert McCracken and Jamia Nestor. They all live together with the Ways’ on Red Hill.” 

“They’re…” I tried to find the appropriate words, “very fucking hot.” 

Jessica giggled. “They’re all like… _together_ though. Mikey is with Jamia, and Lindsey’s with Bert. And they’re all adopted and live in the same house!” Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Jersey, it would cause shit-talking.

“Which one’s are the Ways? They don’t really look related.”

“Oh, they’re not. Mikey and Gerard are brothers, but that’s really it. Mr. And Mrs. Way are like… really young. I think Mrs. Way can’t conceive her own kids. Hence…” she trailed off, shooting a look at them. 

“They didn’t live here before right? I think I would have remembered them.” Fuck, if I knew they were here, I might have come around more often growing up. They were untouchable, but I could admire from afar.

“No, they moved down from Alaska or something just a few years ago. I think that’s why they like Forks. All rain, no sun.” We were both staring at them now. Man, I was just as bad as everyone else here. _Shiny new toys…_

“Which one is the boy with the messy black hair?”

As I looked at the black haired boy, he glanced up and met my gaze. A chill of shock went through me, sending pin pricks to the back of my skull. He looked curious, his eyebrows knotted and lips pursed. I blinked, a little disoriented by his attention, and stared a hole through my unbitten apple. I could still feel his gaze on me.

Jessica huffed, clearly unpleased. “That’s Gerard. He’s gorgeous, obviously, but don’t hold your breath. No one here is good enough for him.” I wondered when he turned her down. 

When it was almost time for class, they all got up, each as graceful and agile as the other, and walked out of the room. If this was a movie, the wind would be blowing, the music would build, and Gerard would turn around to glance back at me in slow motion.

I urged for him to turn around and see me again, even though I knew I would just look away in embarrassment. But I wanted those eyes on me again. I watched his shoulders as he left, broad and strong. _Turn around. Turn around, do it, man._ The door closed behind him and he fell into step with his family. 

Damn.

“Do you want to head to class early with me?” Ray, one of my new acquaintances, asked. We had Biology II together. He liked punk music but was pretty shy and asocial like me too when it came to strangers, so we made a pretty good pair.

I nodded and waved Jessica and her friends goodbye. 

Unfortunately, when we got to class, Ray saddled up beside someone else. The only free station… of course… sat Gerard Way with his artfully messy hair and face so pretty it made me want to punch my own face off.

I handed my slip for the teacher to sign before plopping my bag onto the desk. I stared at him from the corner of my eye, his body turning rigid. As I sat down, I passed my eyes over his as quickly as I could and was taken aback by the look in his black eyes. I never had someone look at me like that before. It reminded me of Lori Campbell from Freddy vs. Jason, when she screamed at Freddy to go to hell: pure hostility. 

My stomach flipped. I was so not ready to be a _final girl._ I didn’t have the parts for it. 

I propped my elbow up to make a barrier between him and I. Of course the gorgeous guy had to be an asshole. Maybe I smelt bad? I inconspicuously sniffed my pit. Nah. I mean, it wasn’t nice, but I didn’t smell bad. And I showered this morning. I smelt like fucking lilacs. Fuck him.

I decided to look busy and ‘take notes,’ which was really just me writing some shit lyric ideas down. The entire course of the class, I couldn’t help but wait for him to let up. For him to take a breath. For his hand to stop grabbing the edge of the table so hard. For him to sit back in his seat like a normal human being.

The entire fucking class. It dragged, on and on, the dread in my stomach sinking deeper and deeper, and screw him for making me feel like this. I didn’t do anything to him. Did he not like other goth kids in school? Did he feel some sort of entitlement to the title? Was his dick really as small as he was acting like?

When the bell rang, Gerard was stood up—statuesque—and was out of the classroom before I could even blink. I stared after him, finally relaxing. I hadn’t realized how tense I had been, but now I felt the tightness in my muscles. 

“Aren’t you Franklin Iero?” a male voice asked. 

I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.

“Frank,” I corrected.

“I’m Mike.”

“Hi, Mike.”

“What’s your next class?” 

“Gym,” I said, already dreading it. I was good at taking damage, but my co-ordination was pitiful. May as well but me in skates and have a good laugh while we’re at it. 

“That’s my next class, too.” His smile only got bigger. 

He escorted me there, talking the entire time. It was nice not having to make small talk. He told me about California, how he used to surf and how much he missed the sun. 

When we were changing into our gym clothes, he turned to me.

“So… did you like… stab Gerard Way or something? I’ve never seen him act like that before.”

I laughed, despite the warming of my cheeks. “No, but I’m thinking I should’ve. That was weird, right?”

“Yeah, he’s a weird guy. If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you,” he said, before sending me a wink and slipping out of the room.

Oh. 

I zoned out and stood in the back until the bell rang and it was time to go home. 

I pushed the door open to the front office, tripping when my foot got caught in the carpet. I fell forward, colliding into what felt like a solid brick wall. I realized it wasn’t when I heard a low, attractive voice, a voice trying to trade into any other Biology class time block. He stopped speaking the moment my body touched his. His back was smooth and rock hard under my hands when I steadied myself. 

“Sorry—“ I began.

Gerard Way spun around, not sparing me a single word or glance as he bolted out of the room. 

I was stood frozen for a moment. I had to will my feet to move, for my hands to give the slip over to the lady, because I was so genuinely hurt and confused. 

“How did your first day go, dear?” 

“Great.” I lied, my voice sounding weak. She gave me sympathetic smile.

When I got to the truck, I made it my goal to get out of there as soon as possible. My teeth were grinding against each other. I felt awful and could feel myself spiralling into the land of overthinking. The second I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, I lit up a smoke.

I drove back to Charlie’s place, fighting a stomachache the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts so far. I don't know why, but I really love the idea of throwing Frank into the Twilight world. It makes me so giddy and I just want to evil laugh. (I'm personally very excited to see more of Mike flirting because even when it was with Bella, it was awkward and funny.)


End file.
